


Stars in the sky

by Mordukai



Series: Daichi rarepair week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Multi, training camp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordukai/pseuds/Mordukai
Summary: Daichi, Bokuto, Terushima and Kuroo, are boyfriends. They're also captains of their high school volleyball clubs and live in two different areas. But training camps give them the opportunity to spend time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Daichi rarepair week 2017 day 2. Prompt: stars.

They're lying on their backs on the roof of the gym. Daichi's in the middle, with Bokuto curled up against his left side and Teru against his right. Kuroo is perpendicular, his head resting on Daichi's legs, his hands resting on Teru. It's cold, bitterly cold, and Teru shivers but Daichi wraps his arm around him, pulling him close, and he nuzzles his head into Daichi's shoulder. And it's dark, the only lights coming from distant windows in the next building over, where the coaches are still up, chatting and drinking. The lights in the gym went off half an hour ago, as the rest of the teams settled down to sleep. 

There's four teams here, two from Miyagi and two from Tokyo. Nekoma, Fukurodani, Karasuno and Johzenji, at their annual summer training camp. The week has been tough, with endless games, both full teams and two on two, with drills for the losers. Johzenji has taken most of those drills this time, but they've got stronger over the course of the week, and on the last day, Karasuno lost the most matches. They're all exhausted. But instead of sleeping, like the rest of the boys, the four captains have other plans in mind.

It's Teru who figures out a way up onto the roof. Half way through the week, during a lunch break, he tugs Daichi away from where he's talking tactics with Suga and Kageyama, and excitably points out the workman's ladder, left leaning against the outside wall. Daichi smiles and nods, and hugs his boyfriend before heading back to his team, rolling his eyes as soon as Teru isn't looking. There's no way that's safe, or practical, as nice as it would be to have an evening to themselves.

But once Teru has told Bokuto his plan, there's no way it's not happening. Kuroo and Daichi watch, amused, as the two wilder boyfriends figure out how stable the ladder is, almost getting caught by Ukai in the process, and they smile and eventually agree when Bokuto insists that if someone is holding the ladder from at least one end it should be safe. Once Kuroo is on board, there's nothing Daichi can say to change their minds.

He's glad he didn't, though, because now, on the last night, with a clear sky full of stars, surrounded by his boyfriends, he's happy, and safe, and it doesn't matter that two of them live so far away from the other two, and it doesn't matter that three of them are going to college soon, leaving one behind to finish high school, and it doesn't matter that they don't know what the future holds for any of them.

"I don't want this to end," says Bokuto, breaking Daichi out of his daydream. 

""Everything ends," says Kuroo. "But it's ok. We can manage."

Daichi pulls Bokuto into a tight hug and kisses him softly on the cheek. "We can skype. Like before the camp. And once exams are done me and Teru will come visit."

"Or we could visit here," says Kuroo, his fingers casually stroking Teru's leg. 

"There's literally nothing to do here, I'd rather go to Tokyo," says Teru. Then he sits up, pulling away from Daichi. "I'm cold," he whines. 

Kuroo sits up too. "Should have worn a jumper," he teases. 

Teru tugs at Kuroo's sleeve. "Let me wear yours?" he asks.

"Hell no!" But Kuroo's laughing, and Teru is reaching over, tugging at the jumping, tickling his sides. Daichi and Bokuto are sitting up now, Daichi's arms wrapped tightly around Bokuto, and they smile as they watch Kuroo and Teru.

Until Teru tickles too hard and Kuroo lets out a screech.

"Shhhhh," hisses Daichi. He gestures down at the roof, to the room below where the rest of their teams are sleeping. 

"They can't hear us up here," says Teru, but he stops tickling Kuroo, choosing instead to worm his head under the bottom of Kuroo's sweater, trying to climb inside it with him.

"Stop that, you'll stretch it!"

"I'm coooooold," whines Teru.

"Maybe we should go down, get some sleep then," says Daichi. 

Bokuto tightens his grip around Daichi's waist. "But it's our last day together for ages."

Daichi smiles and runs his fingers through Bokuto's dyed hair. "Fine, we can stay out longer, but be quiet. Teru, come here. You can have my hoody."

They lie there together, talking about everything and nothing, until the sun starts to poke its way up over the horizon, and Daichi finally persuades Bokuto that they really do need to go or else they'll get caught. 

"I wish we had more than one night," says Bokuto, and Teru nods in agreement. 

"We will," says Kuroo.

"Soon," says Daichi.

It's lonely, back in their own sleeping bags, separated from each other by the bodies of their sleeping teammates. But one night, just the four of them and the stars in the sky, is better than nothing at all.


End file.
